my happy ending
by dark mikohanyou
Summary: inuyasha runs off to meet kikyo again. kagome decideds to confront him but runs off when she hears the converstion. will inyasha chase after her, and what will he do when he finds out how she really fells.
1. Kagomes heartbreak

_My happy ending_

It started out just a normal day like every other. The inutachi had been traveling for the better part of

the day and Kagome was getting tired.

"Hey Inuyasha can we stop for a quick break," She was waiting for him to start complaining about weak humans and how annoying they were so his answer surprised her.

"Feh fine wench," Inuyasha turned towards the woods and started walking that way. "I'll be back soon I smell something weird so I'm going to check it out."

Kagome watched his rapidly disappearing back in confusion that is until she saw the soul collectors flouting around the trees. _Kikyo of course he would go to her_, she thought with a sigh.

"Kagome-Chan is something wrong?"

Kagome turned to face Sango, her best friend, and replied in a dead voice, "Inuyasha went to see Kikyo … again."

Sango gave her a sympathetic look, "kagome-mama just ignore that baka he's such a baka." Kagome smiled at Shippo and sat down.

With Inuyasha

Inuyasha ran through the forest as fast as he could, **I know Kikyo's here I saw the soul collectors and I can smell her, **Inuyasha thought. Just then he ran into a clearing and found himself face to face with Kikyo.

"Ah Inuyasha I knew you would come to me," she grinned.

Inuyasha just starred at her, "Kikyo we need to talk."

"What about Inu are you ready to go to hell with me," Kikyo inquired.

Inuyasha took his time thinking about what he was going to say and just stared at her. "Kikyo I … I … um," **Damn it why can't I just tell her I'm such a coward. **Just then he heard a gasp and smelled tears, **Damn it Kagome shit. **

"Kikyo you need to know I am never going to hell with you I don't love you!" he gasped, glad to get it off his chest.

She just stared at him for a while, "thank you Inuyasha, now I can finally rest in peace."

"What do you mean Kikyo I told you…?"

Kikyo cut him off, "Inu it was your inability to choose between Kagome and I that kept my soul trapped her not I can finally move on." with that said she let out on more sigh as her clay body turned to ash.

"Goodbye Kikyo may your soul rest in peace." He then turned and ran after Kagome.

With Kagome 

A few minutes after Inuyasha left Kagome decided to follow him and confront him hopefully preventing him from reaching Kikyo. She stood and follow this path into the wood she had been walking for a while when she heard Kikyo's voice.

"… Inu are you ready to go to hell with me."

She reached the edge of the clearing and saw Inuyasha staring into Kikyo's eyes for the longest time.

"Kikyo I … I …um."

He just stood there; Kagome felt tears coming to her eyes and for once didn't try to stop them, he was going to choose Kikyo and there was nothing she could do about it.

She ran off crying through the wood and didn't stop till she reached a shallow stream. She then pulled out her notebook and pen and started to write. When she was done she surveyed her song and decided to sing it. She picked up her guitar and started to strum it. _I really don't know why I brought my notebook and guitar but now I'm glad I did._ She played the first few cords and almost started crying at how said it sounded.

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh)

Lets talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?

Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they

But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do?

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of our memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one

It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

He was everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

You were everything, everything  
That I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be  
But we lost it

All of the memories so close to me  
Just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
So much for my happy ending  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

(Oh, oh, oh, oh)  
(Oh, oh, oh, oh)

With Inuyasha 

As Inuyasha ran out of the clearing he smelled the salt of Kagome's tears**, Damn it you baka if you had just come out and told Kikyo like a man Kagome would of heard that instead and she would be in your arms now. **

He continued to race through the forest until he heard the strumming of that strange gee-tar that Kagome had. He raced toward the sound only to stop dead when he heard the words she was singing. He stood there hanging on to every word that rolled off her lips.

As the song came to a close he had tears in his eyes**, how could I do that to her did I really make her feel like that oh Kagome I'm so sorry. **

Kagome sighed as she finished the song, she felt a lot better now. She suddenly heard a rustling in the forests edge.

_Way to go girl you come out here all alone without your bow or anything, why, cause you thought Inuyasha would protect you well to hell with that cause that's exactly where he is, in hell … with Kikyo._

She whipped around who's there show yourself," she shouted sounding a lot braver than she felt. She suddenly saw a shadow detach itself from the forest.

Kagome held her breath as it walked into the light, "Inuyasha?"

Hey guys jade here I want to know if you want more of this story to posted. I worked really hard on this and I do have more planned.

Ha-ha just had to leave it as a cliffy. R&R and I'll continue :P


	2. The Confrontation

"Inuyasha what are you doing here, Kami you scared the shit outta me!" Kagome cried.

_Oh way to go girl now he's going to tell you what a weak human you are and how Kikyo never would have been scared and that your just a crappy version of her_

** Way to go you baka you scarred her!**

Kagome started to get a bit nervous when Inuyasha just stood there. She decided that he must be there to say good bye so she would just do it for him.

"I know why you're here Inuyasha, you don't have to say it I understand," she sighed, "you love Kikyo, so just go don't let a misplaced sense of responsibility keep you here with me."

Inuyasha stared at Kagome's back in horror, "Kagome you don't understand…"

"Oh but Inuyasha I do," kagome interrupted, "now go … just go to her."

Kagome stood up and walked back towards the camp leaving a stunned Inuyasha behind.

_That … that ugh how could he be so cruel he had to come rub it in I'm surprised that he didn't bring Kikyo to flaunt her perfectness in my face! Why, what did I do to him to make him hate me?_

Kagome was almost back to camp when she heard a feral growl behind her. Terrified she froze.

_That sounds like… it can't be … could it?_

Kagome slowly turned around face to face with a very angry Inuyasha. On closer inspection Kagome realized that he had gone full youkai.

"Inuyasha, can you understand me?" Kagome asked

Inuyasha just growled at her. Suddenly he lunged forward and threw her over his shoulder, before running back the way they had came from.

"Inuyasha," Kagome screeched, "What are you doing, put me down!"

All he did was growl at her again. She decided that trying to talk to him would be futile, for her didn't seem to understand her. While lost in her thoughts kagome didn't realize that Inuyasha had been dragging her farther away from the camp. When she became aware of her surrounding again they were in a dark, dank cave.

"Um Inu, why did you bring me here?"

But all Inuyasha did was look at her. She sighed, finally giving up on trying to communicate with him. Suddenly Inuyasha started walking out of the cave. Kagome hoping that he was taking her back started to follow him. In a movement to quick for her to see he whipped around and growled at her. Frightened she sat down. He gave her a look that seemed to say stay and growled happily when she complied.

_Well this is boring what am I going to do till he gets back and how long is he going to be gone?_

Her question was answered when Inuyasha came back about twenty minutes later with two skinned rabbits. After showing them to her to get her approval, which took her a while to understand, he placed the rabbits over the fire to cook. Once they were finished cooking her handed Kagome a whole rabbit, giving her a look that say EAT! Even though she was slightly hesitant she finally ate the whole rabbit, much to Inuyasha satisfaction.

"Inuyasha I'm tired so I'm going to lie down, good night." Kagome said, she then proceeded to curl up in a tight ball and fall asleep wondering what the morning would hold for them.

0/0

hey guys well the second chapter is up, please r&r you know i love 'em


	3. Death?

Kagome blinked slowly as the sun's rays hit her face, and with a sudden start she remembered what had happened the day before. She slowly sat up and looked around trying to locate Inuyasha. After a quick glance around the cave she ascertained that Inu was gone.

"I wonder where he went, oh well I have to try to get back to camp it shouldn't be hard after all we didn't go that far."

Just as kagome was exiting the cave she saw a flash of red out of the corner of her eye.

"Inuyasha? Where in the hell were you, I woke up all alone in a strange cave!"

"Look kagome we really need to talk, go back into the cave."

Kagome could tell that he was very serious. _Great know he's going to tell me about Kikyo._

She slowly walked back into the cave and took a seat on the furs she had slept on. She then turned and stared at Inuyasha in trepidation. _Ok Inu just start talking, get it over with._

**Kami why is she staring at me like that, get over it you baka and tell her the truth!**

"Um kagome we really need to talk, this triangle between you, me, and Kikyo has gone on for too long it is time to put an end to it…"

"It's ok Inu I told you before I know you love Kik…"

"DAMN IT KAGOME, I DON'T LOVE KIKYO, I LOVE YOU" Inuyasha shouted.

It took both of them a few moments before they realized what Inuyasha had said but when he did, Inuyasha turned and ran from the cave.

_Did he really just say that he loves me…me… not Kikyo?_

Kagome gasped in shock, and then ran out after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha where are you Inuyasha," she called

She suddenly heard a loud noise and looked up into the red eyes of a huge beast.

Kagome knew with clarity that this beast was about to kill her and she had no way to protect herself.

_Goodbye Inuyasha_ she thought.

In a last effort she shouted out "I love you too Inuyasha" as the beast's huge paw made its way towards her head.

0-0

A/N: well guys i really wanted to update this story for you but my dad only gave me ten minutes on my computer so its really short. and i know its really not that good but my grandmothers in the hospital so i really have a lot on my mind. well tell me what you think and i promise to get the next chapter up ASAP. please R&R ya know i luv um!


End file.
